ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kokakucho
|Kokakuchō}}, or Kokakuchu, is a monster from the series Ultraman Dyna, whose name and appearance is themed after the yōkai Ubume. Although her name is officially written in Kanji, her debut episode wrote her name in katakana format, コカクチョウ. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Stratosphere → China History Ultraman Dyna Kokakucho was actually a sentient cloud of plasma which took the form of its spiritual namesake and first appeared in the dream of Mayumi, reminding her of the death of her boyfriend at the hands of Gazort. The monster made herself known in the center of the Chinese Mainland, heading straight towards Tokyo while destroying Chinese power plants. As Kokakucho arrived at the open air of Tokyo and was attacked by the Super GUTS member Shin Asuka, with no avail as Kokakucho is resistant to lasers, being intangible to the beams. However, Ryo and Nakajima appeared with a new weapon: the Anti Plasma Bomb, which they fired upon and forced her to return into her cloud form and disappear. Kokakucho reappeared where the second Gazort had struck years earlier and began to drain the long lost plasma energy, which was still in the air. Super GUTS was unable to do anything as the large amount of plasma energy had fueled Kokakucho enough to resist all of their attacks, even keeping Dyna at bay with clever use of long ranged attacks until a thick mist fell over. Mayumi, who happened to be there, saw her deceased boyfriend Takuma reappear again in front of her, distracting Kokakucho as he did to Gazort, giving Dyna the time he needed to change into Miracle Type. As the mist faded, Kokakucho unleashed a thunder cloud as Dyna, who unexpectedly absorbed the energy and recharge himself to banish her to an alternate dimension via the Revolium Wave Attack Type. Sometime later, the image of Kokakucho was shown among the Phantom Monster Army before the illusion unveil itself as Moravia. Trivia *Kokakuchu's episode is a tribute to Gazort II's episode. Initially, the plan was to have Gazort return to this series but the departure of Critters from Tiga made it impossible to reappear. *Kokakucho's origin of myth is variable on certain countries: **In China, she is known as , a bird in Chinese lore that kidnaps girls and raises them as their own. **In Japan, the kokakucho is a bird-like ubume, a Japanese spirit of a woman who died delivering a child without providing care for her baby. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Kokakucho is capable of high speed flight. *Dissolve: Being a creature made purely from plasma, Kokakucho can dissolve into a sentient plasma cloud at will. *Plasma Energy Sphere: Kokakucho is capable of firing plasma energy spheres quickly at opponents *Thunder Cloud: Kokakucho can create a thunder cloud firing plasma bolts. *Absorption: Kokakucho can absorb plasma energy from the surrounding if a high concentration is present *Resistance: Kokakucho can be resistant to anti-plasma lasers if the time and space allows it. Kokakucho can also resist normal laser attacks. *Shield: Kokakucho can close her bird-beak shaped "helmet" over her face to shield her from her energy attack defects. Weakness Kokakucho is not resistant to anti-plasma bombs and will disappear if hit by one. FGlight.jpg|Flight Batory.jpg|Absorption Gallery FGlight.jpeg|Kokakucho in flight Batory.jpeg|Kokakucho creating a plasma energy sphere kokakuchu1.jpg kokakuchu7.jpg|Kokakucho's defeat kokakuchu4.jpg kokakuchu5.jpg download (8).jpg Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Phantom Monster Army Members